A Taken Man
by Tapanga-Chestnut
Summary: This was written for all those who love Maes Hughes...one off... She stood there staring at the headstone still after twelve years unable to believe he was gone....


**Ok pplz this is a one off chapter that I have written for Elyssa Hughes. Ok there are little random lines from the show, but nothing that would spoil anything for anyone….However there is a clue as to who killed Hughes….**

She stood there staring at the headstone still after twelve years; unable to believe he was gone. She had grown so much since he had left the world, grown out of her childhood cuteness and developed into a beautiful young lady. Her brown hair tossed about as the wind blew. The weather was always like this when she visited, grey and generally cold. In a way it suited her emotions on the subject. Grey for her heartbreak and longing for him and cold for how she felt toward the monster who had killed him.

For many years after his death she had nightmares about a green dragon that would bite down hard on her father draining the life from him, when alls he wanted to do was to come home to her.

She had few memories of him, being only just four when he was murdered. But every one she had was beautiful. It was always hard for her to understand why she missed him so, with few memories and being so young when he died it shouldn't have bothered her nearly as much as it did. Was it that every father's day when they had made cards in school that she couldn't? Or was it that she just wanted a father. But she always came to the same conclusion; it was because of the beautiful memories she had of her loving father and the stories told to her by others, that she missed him the way she did. It was his fault for being such a wonderful man. And no matter how hard she tried not to she always envied those who got to spend more time with him, even though she loved the stories from their time together. She was always told by uncle Roy, Ed and the others how vocal he was about his love for her. A smile crept across her face as she remember Ed telling her about how just after she had got he very first tricycle her father had bragged that she followed him like his own "escort of cuteness".

Uncle Roy was, for while, a bit distant after the death of his best friend. Her mother always told her it was because he blamed himself, she couldn't see how though. It was shortly after her fourteenth birthday that she had found out the truth about her father's mysterious death, she was no longer asking, "why are they burying him?" She didn't know when she had started calling him uncle Roy it just seemed natural, he didn't seem to mind in fact he welcomed it; grateful for a chance o repay his friend for his friendship. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of how many stories she had heard from uncle Roy about when the two of them were younger. She couldn't help but think, 'Why daddy? Why did you have to go on your own? Why didn't you share the information with him? You trusted him, he was your best friend, he could have helped you?'

His death was hard on everybody bringing so much grief to so many people, her mother had just become a widow, uncle Roy had just lost his best friend, Ed had lost a father figure a man he admired, the military had lost an efficient man and she had lost a father. Although she didn't give a damn about the military, the thought it made her blood boil, she didn't really know what it was but she didn't trust the system.

She bent down and brushed the leaves from the grey marble surface, hearing the crunching of autumn leaves behind her as someone approached. They stopped just short of the grave giving her time to wipe away the stray tears that flowed down her cheeks. The stranger continued to walk up beside her. He was taller then her, his raven hair slicked back his coal eyes staring at the tombstone. "I didn't expect to see you here," his voice was low as if he was trying not to wake the dead from their eternal slumber.

"I could say the same," she said in the same low voice. Then as if out of no-where she wrapped her arms around the man hugging him tightly. "Uncle Roy!" A mixture of both sadness and happiness, grateful to see her 'adopted' uncle.

The military servant returned the hug and smiled as best he could standing on the grave of a man that might as well have been his brother. "I wouldn't miss his birthday for the world."

So there you have it…now I know it is short but the point got across…..please review….anonymous reviews are welcome….Thanks for Reading!

This was written for all those who love Maes Hughes… She stood there staring at the headstone still after twelve years; unable to believe he was gone….


End file.
